


Curious Little Sea Creature

by goingtothetardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassing Situations, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Forced nakedness, Humor, Naked adventures, Prompt Fic, The Doctor and Rose violate a sacred statue and get sentenced to prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: After being forced to remove their clothing for a prison stay, the guard is curious about one specific area of the Doctor's anatomy.





	Curious Little Sea Creature

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



> Jeeno2 prompted me: "Strange little sea creature."
> 
> It's an inside joke. Lmao. ENJOY!!! :D :D :D
> 
> Thanks to Caedmon for reading it over real quick. And thanks to SelenaTerna for giving me the basic idea for the story.

Before seeing the Doctor naked for the first time, Rose had imagined a wide variety of ways in which it could happen. Her personal favorite is clothing flung frantically around the console room followed by mutually enjoyed pleasurable and lust filled activities – naked activities. Those daydreams did not, however, include the reality of how it actually happened, which, if she’s honest with herself, is simply par for the course in how things tend to happen in the life they live together. 

A many-tentacled, octopus-like alien, an _Octyurlian_ , according to the Doctor, who’d whispered it to her in delight during their arrest, stands in front of the Doctor and Rose, demanding that they remove their clothing in this small holding room before being led to their official jail cell. 

It’s a punishment for landing the TARDIS in the middle of the Octyurlian Sacred Tabernacle of Sea Horses and Blessed Divinity, right on top of their most revered god of the sea, the sand statue of Uurlben – a statue of which had been easily crushed to the ground by the most unfortunate landing of the TARDIS. Following their landing, they’d been instantly surrounded by the tabernacle guards, and despite their attempts to make a rather hasty retreat back inside the TARDIS, the Doctor had Rose had been apprehended, each limb held tight by the various tentacles of the guards. 

Fortunately for Rose, it’s not her first time forced into nakedness during a prison stay, so despite the inconvenience, it’s just a little bit of human nakedness on a world filled with octopus aliens. Unfortunately, however, it’s the first time the Doctor and Rose have been forced to undress together in the same room. Side by side. With strict requirements to be confined _together_ , a small mercy granted to them despite their heinous crimes, as stated by their guard. 

“What?” the Doctor asks, staring dumbly at the guard.

The guard’s many octopus tentacles flail about in apparent frustration. “Clothing off. No human fabrics allowed in Octyurlian confinement.”

The Doctor smiles and pats his suit jacket. “Well, lucky for you, this isn’t _human_ fabric. It’s a suit custom made in Suopaarlandia, the _only_ place you want to go if you want a suit. The fabric is a little bit psychic, and–”

“Silence! You will disrobe!” The guard leans forward threatenly at the Doctor. 

Rose rolls her eyes, bending down to untie her shoes, and when she stands up, she kicks them to the side. The Doctor makes a curious noise beside her, something between a squeak and a moan, as she unzips her trousers. She tries to stifle a grin, secretly entertained by the Doctor’s reactions to this particular event.

“If we just do what they want,” she whispers under her breath, “the sooner we can find a way out.”

The Doctor sighs in resignation, clearly agreeing, and unbuttons his jacket. Rose smirks when he carefully folds it and places it gently on the table to his side. 

For the next several moments, they undress, and a prickly sort of awkwardness permeates the air between them. Rose, in a desperate attempt respect the Doctor and his loss of layers, keeps her eyes firmly trained on her hands as she peels off her clothing. Quickly folding them in a messy heap, Rose finally stands completely starkers, arms folded across her chest, in front of the guard, who looks completely disinterested at the naked state of his prisoners. 

Rose chances a quick glance at the Doctor, intentionally looking high, to see if he’s finished. He stands relatively still, rocking back and forth on on his feet. 

“Ready, Doctor?” she asks, immediately flicking her eyes back to the guard in front of them.

He clears his throat before answering, but his voice still comes out a bit squeaky. “Yep! Naked as a mole rat!” 

Rose lets out a nervous bubble of laughter and covers her mouth as she valiantly attempts to hold back a round of hysterical laughter, her emotions running a bit high due to their situation. Before she can come up with a witty reply, however, the guard breaks his silence. 

“What is that strange little sea creature?” he asks, staring intently at the Doctor.

Rose, momentarily forgetting their current state of dress, follows the guards curious gaze and finds him staring at the Doctor’s crotch. Unable to keep from blushing, she immediately closes her eyes and reopens them when she’s certain they’re focused on the Doctor’s face. 

“‘Little sea creature?’” the Doctor repeats the guard’s question and looks down his body, finally registering the object currently at the center of the guard’s curiosity. “Little!?” He huffs in indignation before continuing. “Rose. Tell this… this… _octopus_ that my _manhood_ is not little!”

Rose bites her lower lip and flicks her gaze to the Doctor’s cock, letting it linger for a few moments, then to his eyes, pointedly raising an eyebrow while waiting for the penny to drop. 

After a moment, the Doctor’s mouth falls open, and he flushes bright red, his eyes pinned to hers, wide with embarrassment. 

_There it is._

Rose smirks and then follows the Doctor’s command. 

“Oh no,” she addresses the guard, voice steady and serious. “This… sea creature is _not_ little. In fact,” she pauses for dramatic effect, enjoying herself immensely, “it’s quite large. _Very_ adequate for this type of... sea creature.”

The guard grunts, clearly satisfied with Rose’s answer, and Rose chances a glance at the Doctor. He’s staring at her, jaw dropped in surprise before he picks it up off the floor and allows a satisfied grin to spread across his face. Briefly, his eyes drop to her chest before returning to hers, his cheeks tinged pink. 

Before either of them can speak, the guard demands they follow him out of the room, wrapping one long tentacle around each of their wrists. The Doctor follows first, and Rose trails behind the Doctor, secretly enjoying the new-to-her view of the Doctor’s tight arse and fit, muscular body in front of her. 

As the guard leads them into their cell, Rose muses over a few things. Even if nothing ever happens between her and the Doctor, at least she has the memory of the Doctor inviting her, in a moment of wounded pride, to gaze upon his cock and give an alien octopus an assessment of its size. 

The door shuts behind them with a bang, jolting her from her thoughts. 

“Quite large, then?” the Doctor asks.

Rose collapses against the door in a fit of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at goingtothetardis.tumblr.com!


End file.
